Narcisa's Secret
by hermioneissocool
Summary: Well hermione is really Draco's aunt, Narcisa's sister, hermione soon finds out some stuff she should not know, yet her sister trusts her.Dicalimer i do not own anything in this story
1. Default Chapter

It was one of the most difficult conversations Hermione ever sat through, her parents were telling her, that she was not really there's, that she was someone else's daughter, how could her family do this to her.

"Why mom, why have you waited so long to tell me this, this is not fair, for all I know I could be pure blood.' Said Hermione.

"Well do you want to know your real name or do you not want to know your real name", asked Her dad.

"Of course I want to know my real name." Exclaimed Hermione.

'Your real name is Natalie Belton." Said her father.

She left for school early that year so she could stay in the leaky cauldron and search for who her real family was. She looked at the last three families she had in her hand, of what her possible family could be.

Narcisa Belton- married to- Ken Belton

Killed by Dark lord.

Daughters:

Narcisa Belton(Now known as: Narcisa Malfoy) AGE: 30

Natalie Belton(Now known as: ) AGE: 15

Nora Belton( Now known as: ) AGE: 15

She could not believe what she was seeing, she was Draco's mom's sister. It took her a while to figure it out, but she did not know what top say.

She seeked the address of the Malfoy's then she found the knight bus, she was on her way to know the only family she had.

She knocked on the door, a troubled looking house elf opened it, she then asked to speak to Narcisa Malfoy. 

When Narcisa went to the door she said " are you selling witch scout cookies?"

"umm no, you might have never seen me, but if you have i am... well I am........... Natalie Belton."

'Oh my Lord, you even look a bit like mumsy, I thought you and Nora were killed, I suppose not, you were twins, not identical, yet you were twins, maybe still are, this is not a joke is it? It better not be, I have not seen you since you were two months old you know, my parents had you around the same time i had Draco, oh my lord..............' Narcisa was obviously token by surprise.

"Mum, where is the _" Draco stepped dead in his tracks.


	2. A Little Talk

Draco seemed to take the fact that Hermione was his Aunt very badly. Finally he just ran up to his room. Narcisa on the other hand did not have the normal smirk under her nose. She had never been happier in her life. Finally she did ask Hermione something.

"You did not happened to see the age of me on there did you."

"Yea I did"

"Oh my god please to not tell any body, any way it is not like I went to hogwarts, I went to a French school, where my education started at 8 then it ended at 14, Let me tell you the story." Said Narcisa.

[EDITORS NOTE: Please realize the whole next chapter will be Narcisa speaking, and will be flash backs, and will have her in first person.]


	3. Reveled

It all started when I came back to my regular schooling. I was 14 and Lucius was 19, a bit to old for me, but my parents did not think so. See they were long time friends with the Malfoy's, and I knew that they had girls lining up to get there dear Lucius , yet he wanted _me_. And that meant something. His parents, Sari and Golo , had the longest talk with my parents. Finally they decided I should get married in two years. And it would of been that way two if had not gone to meet him, and well.................................... A few months latter Draco was on the way. When my parents, and his parents found out, they figured i had to get married then. So that is exactly what I did. Then as i said, my parents(your parents) were killed 4 months latter. They were nice to dark people but never really wanted to join the dark side, they put you twins in to hiding I guess because, Voldemort wanted to kill you guys. I don't even think that he wanted to kill mumsy and daddy in the first place, you dear girl are the only thing I got left of my parents. Please also help me find dear Nora too. I know i really should be on voldemort side if he wants to kill people, but i can't be because he is the reason so many families are a part. He is the reason of ever so much sorrow in the magical world. I know that if Voldemort wanted to kill you two, there must be something special, there must be something about you guys that he can't have living. 


	4. Explains

Narcisa then asked Hermione to stay the rest of the summer,(well actually she did not have any choice) she brought up something else too.

"Well now since you have been found, i must tell you that me and Lucius are your real guardians, so you really should be under our custody at all times, instead of being under the custody of those _ muggles. _"Said Narcisa

"Umm okay." Hermione replied, of course at that moment she hated every Malfoy that existed.

'Also though your legal name is Natalie Malfoy-Belton I completely understand you wanting to keep the name Hermione Granger, okay?" Asked Narcisa.

"Yea, I would never change my name to_ I mean I would never change my name.", Hermione told Narcisa.(Hermione had almost insulted the Malfoy name.)

"Also you have Two nieces and a nephew, There is Erina, she is 7, and there is Drana, she is ten though she will be 11 in two weeks, and a happy slytherin in 3 weeks" Explained Narcisa.

"Now we will be having some family friends over next week to be celebrating her birthday, first of all we will be having the Goyles, the Parkinson's, and the Snape's , do you know any of them." Questioned Narcisa.

"Now this year Servius, is coming with his younger brother whom goes to Durmstang, he is about your and Draco's age umm... i think his name is Dlio, also the Parkinson's have a daughter named Pansy about your age_ do you get along well?'

"NO, i am a Gryffendor."

"Oh, i am sorry i did not know, any way i better inform our guest of our newest family member so they will not be shocked."

Hermione lay awake that night, in the guest room, writing to victor. 

Her last line was.

__

My world is slowly coming to an end.

Love Hermione.

[EDITORS NOTE: The next few chapters are where the R rating kicks in.]


End file.
